killerkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Von Garin
'' "I actually have an eye here, I wear this because depth perception would be unfair." - Baron Von Garin'' Baron Von Garin, also known as Harbinger of the Ancients, Sixth Son of the Old Council, Reigns of the Three Wolves, and Archipeligath Bane, was born Zsacera Von-Gara and is one of the Centurinae. Acting Lord Baron Headmaster of the Royal Armys prestigious and secretive Glacierfield Training Facility, Garin personally oversees its specious activities. He famously wields Lucy, a giant battle axe built at Glacierfield, imagined by Warlord Will and designed in large part by Dr. Horst Graben. The Baron has always had tender feelings for Lucy, and outside Glacierfields walls she is never out of Garin's reach. The Baron, as well as Warlord Will and Countess Carly, became Soulbound to King Kieran in 130 AA and thusly posseses near immortal strength, stamina, and perception. His long life has gifted him with an expansive military knowledge, his travels taking him all across the Land of Bitchin. Whilst he generally remains at Glacierfield to train Knights and Kommandos in the Wastes, Garin is ever immediate in defence if King Kieran and the Killer Kingdom and is often involved in campaigns across the land. Early Life Zsacera Von-Gara was born in The Kapitol's Central District as midnight struck to bring in the new year of the Hedgenhog 100 AA, the event later chronicled as the Centurinox, to Lord Baron Archimedicus Von-Gara and Master of Stables Elesia Patrice Von-Gara. In his youngest years he lived a priveledged life in the Upper Quarters of the district, becoming primed for a future life as a District-Baron like his father. Whilst the young Zsacera tolerated the rules of etiquette he was taught and mingled with the Upper folk as was required of him, he was often bored of the safety and security offered by the Upper Quarters. He would often descend to the relative unruliness of the Lower Quarters, befriending many of the streetwise urchins and orphans, in particular a swindling youngster named Chiropteacy, who related to Zsacera the trade of the con as taught to him by Eli Goodmason and the other residents of the Lowers. Raid on the Kapitol Zsacera knew peace only eight short years before trajedy struck. At this point in time the Westron Wars (later known as the War with the West) were raging far into the borders of the Killer Kingdom itself. Within striking distance of the Kingdom's central power, the Westron chieftans devised a daring raid on the Kapitol with the objective of wiping out many of the Kingdom's highest ranking officials and military minds. Five days before Midsommer two hundred Westron Legionares infilitrated the Kapitol under cover of darkness, making their way to the Central District before setting fire to the Uppers and adjacent high class districts. Zsacera awoke in his quarters to the sounds of carnage, barely escaping his beddings before they were engulfed by the flames of a torch hurled through the window. His escape through the building was aided by the slaughter of a Guardsmen in the main hall that allowed him to elude a number of bloodlusting Legionares. Reaching the balconies outside his parents rooms he had time only to witness Elesia, taking a couple Westroners with her, plummet to her death in the streets below as Archi, battling the remaining Legionare had his throat slashed and instantly died. As the greedy Westroner proceeded to extract the late Baron's incisors for a trophy he left his bloodied axe aside. Zsacera, unnoticed and filled with anger and anguish alike, took up the weapon and drove it into the back of the soldiers neck. The blow didn't immediatly kill the soldier, as the young Von-Gara wasn't yet strong enough to properly wield a battle-axe of any size, and the frantic, bloody struggle to end the man's life properly left him emotionally and phsyically drained. Zsacera managed to find his mother's corpse in the Lower Quarters before passing out in the dirty streets. Garin was born to a middle class military family in the Year of the Hedgehog 456. His father was a soldier in the Royal Army and his mother was a Master of Stables. During the Killer Kingdom's War with the West in 462, Garin witnessed his whole family die in a fire during one of the attacks on the Kingdom. It was then that he vowed to defend the Kingdom with his life for the rest of his days. Garin lived in the streets of the Kingdom during the remainder of the war, and built a child's militia made up of other orphans who had lost everything in the attacks. It was only recently that the activities of this underground militia have been brought to light, and their effect on the outcome of the war may have been greater than initially thought. Garin led his militia on sabotage operations at enemy posts, as the enemy did not kill children (a mistake they have not repeated in future conflicts), and was able to, unbeknownst to the Army, soften quite a bit of the enemy's strength at these outposts. This natural born ability to lead would finally take Garin to a position in the Royal Army after he was found by King Kieran fighting in the Last Battle with the West, when Garin had snuck into the battle and fought alongside the King's Army. Garin started out as a squad leader in the 15th Winged Division, and after helping the King strengthen the defence of their borders and successfully preventing a devastating attack on the Kingdom's southern border, was promoted to Admiral General in the year 479. During his tenure as a squad leader in the Royal Army, Garin had befriended the legendary Warlord Will, who at the time, was Nobody. The two immediately noticed the similarity in their combat skills and became close friends and military strategists. Once Warlord Will became Supreme Commander of Military Defence and issued the construction of the Glacierfield Training Facility, Garin soon became the de-facto head of the facility, as he took a liking to training the up and coming soldiers in the service of the King. It is here, as a commemoration of their service together, that Warlord Will commissioned for the construction of Lucy, the Baron's famous battle axe. Baron Von Garin is currently training a recent surplus in new recruits and strategizing with King Kieran and Warlord Will over the defence of the Kingdom against the recent military tension with various offensive nations of late.